Bender's Honor
by The Scribe13
Summary: "Her pale skin illuminated under the water,She breathed steady smiling, as if there were no tens of tons of water.Drowning her.We concluded that she was not human.But something far greater"
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto or Avatar.

Sort of Avatar X-over.

Prologue

Camellia trees grew tall, ginkgo trees spread across the green lands among others. Far off the tall grasses was a high peaked waterfall, flowing into a narrow river bank. A small child sat in the high grass hidden from all sights, this child had short odd indigo hair with bangs framing her round chubby face. The heiress of the Hyuuga, a water element clan, the girl wore a lilac yukata, she had tears on her cheeks, sobbing lowly as so that none of her father's men could hear her and take her back home. She hated her new sister, she was the reason her Okaa-san left for heaven, never to return again. Small soft hands gripped the blades of grass as sobs racked her little body, she couldn't hate her sister, it wasn't her fault Okaa-san left. Okaa-san couldn't make it, Okaa-san was too weak to make it, one of the elders told her. She would not be weak like her beloved Okaa-san, no she was Hinata Hyuuga she would be strong. This was her bender's honor.

Please review I'm really excited about this story so please leave your thoughts.

Love ya'll!

Psst everyone gets costume changes (well almost everyone)

I'm making Hinata younger than them all by a few years btw.(2-3)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter **1**

"_Her pale skin illuminated under the water,_

_She breathed steady smiling, as if there were no tens of tons of water_

_Drowning her._

_We concluded that she was not human._

_But something far greater"_

Black sandals moved across the tatami floor silently towards the desk of the Fifth Hokage who held one hand on a bottle of sake, jugging it down greedily and the other on mission files, briefly looking at them.

"Hokage-sama." three voices greeted in unison.

"Hyuga-san, Inuzuka-san and Aburame-san," greeted the busty woman to the warriors, each dressed differently, the female in the middle wore a tight black wife beater and baggy dark purple pants with white gold clasp at ankles on her arms were bandages ending at her knuckles, on her left hand's middle finger shined a silver ring with sapphire shining in the dim room's light. The male to her right, who was accompanied by a large dog, had red triangle tattoos on his cheeks and wore a close fitting long sleeved armor top that clung to him and black long pants, the last male on the team wore a large bice scarf that covered his face and a long sleeved dark gray top that went to his knuckles and a darker gray almost black trousers that stopped below his knees. (They all wore had a black pouch on their right pants leg as all shinobi was expected to have)The trio was an odd pair a bender, a wolf and a bug.

"We are here to drop off our latest mission report." Aburame-san said fixing his sunglasses. The village leader remained silent having her assistant give them their pay and collect the report. A quick signal later they were walking out of the Hokage's tower.

"Kiba-kun, you're going to choke if you keep eating at that rate," scolded Hinata dipping her salmon in wasabi sauce before eating it.

"Lebve mb we" he said a mouth full of rice.

"If you choke, we will let you die," Shino said his voice completely serious. Kiba dropped his chopsticks mouth agape, chewed food spilling out.

"I'm kidding." Shino said smirking in his scarf.

"Nowt fumnuy duwde" Kiba said stuffing some octopus in his mouth, Hinata giggled at her teammate's silliness.

"Hinata-san I hear that a certain blonde nin has returned home" Shino teased placing his chopsticks down on his empty plate.

"S-So," Hinata stuttered fighting back a blush remembering her **former** crush.

"You still like Na-" a pale hand clapped on his mouth, the Hyuuga heiress had within seconds reached over the table and shut the Inuzuka up.

"Shut up Kiba!" yelled Hinata knocking Kiba's seat down, now on the ground she straddled him, hands glued to his mouth as his arms flailed about comically, the other customers promptly ignored the team of _elite shinobi_, for this my dear readers was a normal occurrence for the small shop, indeed several pieces of furniture have been repeatedly replaced over the years.

"Mmmhf" the poor Inuzuka said through his pale muzzle.

"You say another word and I'll tell Ino and Sakura what you did last week at the bathhouse." she threatened, making the boy cry anime tears.

"I swear!" he cried out as she returned to her seat, fearing the power of the blonde and bubblegum princess.

"Good." she stated, eating the rest of her food.

"You're cruel, Hinata-chan," Kiba started "Very cruel." this made his friends laugh lowly.

"Hello Sakura-chan!" greeted Hinata cheerfully as she passed the green eyed girl on her way home.

"Hi Hinata-chan" Sakura greeted balancing a solid amount of scrolls in her arms.

"Lady Tsunade really loading on the work on you huh?" she asked feeling a bit sorry for the pinkette.

"Yup," Sakura said popping the P. Licking her bottom lip, she looked to the sky for a brief second, Hinata had a bit of time before she had to be home.

"How about I help you carry them to the tower?" Hinata suggested, within seconds she felt a huge load of scrolls in her arms, weighing down a level three bender took a lot. But somehow, Tsunade's scrolls managed that.

Sasuke Uchiha was many things. Handsome, wealthy, strong bender but not patient, never patient. That was his brother, Itachi had patience, he was the rational one, he and his twin were exact opposites, Itachi was the _**slightly**_ more social one he was impulsive and hated crowds. He tapped his black sandal on the floor, waiting to be called into the Hokage's office. He wore a dark blue silk Chinese style shirt with the Uchiha fan at the back of it; his eyes flashed red with annoyance, how long would the old hag keep him waiting? He wished he had not lost that bet with Sai to deliver the mission report; he started to create a small flame in his hand, twirling it in his finger, ignoring the sound of chattering entering the waiting area.

"Sakura-chan, I have to go!" whined a familiar, melodious voice, _Hinata_, he identified. The _gorgeous_ water bender from the Hyuga clan, he smirked, closing his eyes.

"Please Hinata-chan!" his left eyebrow rose, but his eyes remained silent, it was his team's healer.

"Fine," the girl's voice sounded defeated. Their steps continued for a few seconds, till the leading one, the one with heavier steps, his teammate the one with the crush on him.

"Sasuke-kun!" her loud voice made his eye twitch.

"Hn, Sakura" he never used an honorific with her name.

"Hello, Uchiha-san" greeted Hinata, he opened his eyes and looked at her, _as beautiful as ever_, he thought.

"Hinata-chan." he greeted nodding.

"Well_ Hinata-chan_ and I have to give these scrolls to Lady Tsunade," Sasuke smirked at Sakura's tone, if only she knew.

"Old Hag." grumbled Sasuke as he left the Hokage Tower, the distinct sound of children playing and birds chirping ringing through his ears. Konoha was the epitome of cheerfulness at that moment, a scowl etched its way to the youngest Uchiha's (by a mere three seconds) face as her passed a frolicking five year old with flowers in her hair. His dark cloud grew bigger, that was until he was dragged into a passing alleyway and his lips were assaulted, he smirked into the kiss, knowing the soft lips and moist tongue anywhere. He pressed the owner of the lips against the brick wall, a hand sneaking up the soft cotton top she wore.

"I missed you," she murmured as he nibbled her pale neck.

"I missed you too. _Hinata_" he replied softly.

1,053 words wow! That's a miracle, took me forever to write this, your thoughts needed and appreciated.

Love ya'll!


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Naruto. **

**C****hapter 2**

"_Love is the potion and you my witch doctor"_

Water surrounded her, her hair floating on the surface. She pushed her legs, sending her body backwards in slow motion. Someone entered the water, swimming beside her. Keeping her eyes shut, she would know that charka anywhere.

"Sasu-chan," she taunted dipping her entire body into the water, knowing he'd follow after her. Her body moved like a fish in the blue, her eyes glowed blue as she used her element to create spirals in the water, warm hands pulled her feet back, slamming into a hard chest, smiling playfully she wiggled out of the grasp and swam to the surface.

"You're no fun Sasuke-_kun!_" she said as her eyes turned to their normal lavender tinted opals, with Sasuke she was never shy or submissive no instead she was feisty and assertive, and in turn he was affectionate and warm, they brought out the best qualities in each other.

"You should spend a day in a volcano then." he jabbed back at her pulling her hips close to his she laughed, tossing her head backwards then into his chest.

"Hinata…" he trailed off looking down at her indigo head buried in his chest.

"Hmm?" she responded.

"Someone's coming." he warned, a loud splash was heard and his indigo haired counterpart became one with the water.

"Hello brother," Itachi greeted as Sasuke swam towards the shore, his brother stood on the grassy shore in traditionally ANBU attire, his weasel mask in hand as he stared at his younger brother.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked coldly just _**mildly**_ irritated.

"To deliver a message" he said smirking at him.

"And that is…?" he goaded growing more and more irate.

"Neji is looking for his younger cousin," he started eyes glowing red as he looked into the water, at the very spot Hinata had sunk into.

"I'll tell her if I see her." he said through his teeth.

"You do that." Itachi said before disappearing in a cloud of smoke. A gasp for air came from behind him; climbing out of the water he couldn't help but be lost in his thoughts.

"What's wrong Sasuke-kun?" Hinata asked wrapping her arms around his bare waist.

"Let's come out." he suggested, facing her.

"W-What?" she asked unsure of what she heard, since it was his idea of keeping his relationship secret.

"You heard me." he stated annoyed, unwrapping her arms. In seconds they came on land, standing before each other.

"B-But it was you idea." she said folding her arms under her chest, pushing it forward.

"I change my mind." he said pulling up his pants.

"Really?" she said rising an eyebrow.

"Yes," he drawled fixing the clasps on his shirt.

"You know you can't go back on it once you have-" she said fixing the ankle clasps on her pants.

"I know."

"Good," she said before attacking his lips and wrapping her legs around his waist. Neji looked for her for another _two_ hours.

"Good Afternoon Hanabi-chan." greeted an all too cheerful Hinata upon entering the Hyuga main house. Her sister lifted an eyebrow at her usually passive sister being so lively.

"Good _Night_ Aneki." Hanabi greeted bowing slightly.

"It is night isn't it?" Hinata said in a dreamy voice walking towards the bedrooms leaving a confused little sister behind.

"Teenagers are weird," mumbled Hanabi shaking her head.

Music played from a small ivory music box on her vanity as she brushed out various knots in her hair humming along with the melody. Tomorrow Sasuke and she would come out in the open with their relationship, and she couldn't help but feel giddy at the prospect. Tomorrow the whole world would know of their love.

Hiashi Hyuga sat across from his long-time friend, Fuguka Uchiha reading a proposal the fellow clan head gave him. A marriage proposal, a chance to unite the two clans, he frown at the name he had written with the proposal.

"You must be getting senile with old age Fuguka," Hiashi said scowling at the name.

"Are you so blind Hiashi that you don't know about their courtship." the Uchiha head sneered at his old friend. For once in his life Hiashi was speechless, _Could his daughter really be courting that boy?_ Maybe this union could work out.

Sasuke smiled. For once he smiled, not a smirk that looked like a smile or a sarcastic smile or a sadistic one but one of pure and utter joy. Hinata would be his entirely now, and for that he was _thrilled_ about.

Hinata bit down on her lower lip, her lavender irises scanned over her outfit a dark blue Chinese style dress with silts going all the way up to her hips, it showed off her curvy ass and large chest well. But was it too much? She wore a short white skirt under it, although it didn't help much. A sigh escaped her lips; here she was the youngest water bender to ever become chuunin stressing over how she looked. Hinata was a strong capable shinobi. She just had to remember to behave like that.

"Hinata-sama the Uchiha with the duck-butt hair style is at the door to-" Neji didn't have a chance to continue, as she blurred out his view and down the stairs.

"-you"

"Sasuke-kun!" exclaimed Hinata wrapping her arm around his shoulders, burying her head in his shoulder.

"Good Morning to you to Hina-chan." he used her nickname sending a chill down her spine.

"Let's go for a walk into town." she said ignoring his hands on the small of her back.

"Sure." he said, as the couple left, leaving a **very **confused main branch member.

"Teenagers are **really** weird"

Four teenagers walked through the gates of Konoha; one wore the tradition garments of the fire nation, an ugly scar miring his pale face. Another, a girl also wore fire nation garments, her mocha hand clutched around the boy, behind them trailed a boy who wore northern water tribe garments and a girl dressed as a painted warrior, each with sacks on their backs. The four trudged past the guards, their faces worn.

"Where are we Zuko?" asked the mocha skinned girl, barely conscious.

"A blended kingdom." he answered ignored the suspicious glances they received.

"A what…?" an irritated voice asked behind them, the other boy.

"A kingdom where anyone who bends anything lives in peace, untouched by the fire kingdom, Sokka." Zuko answered, stopping at a small inn.

"How have we never heard of it?" the painted girl asked as they booked two rooms, one for each couple.

"It remained safe by being ignored." he continued as they walked up the staircase and into the hallways.

"Let's continue this tomorrow," Sokka replied opening his room door, they replied with silent nods as they retired to their room, each per couple. They could enjoy their rest for the time.

1,132 words! That's big for me!

Thoughts? Forgive any errors; next chapter will be up when I get the time…honestly.

Love ya'll!


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Naruto. **

**C****hapter 3**

"_You are pure, you're sweet. Now let me taint you, sweet lover."-Makeda_

The water was pure. The purest Katara had ever came upon. To bend such water was an honor, one she would take full advantage of. The leader of the village had given them a haven. A little safe house on one of the most powerful clan's land.

The Uchihas had been more than hospitable. Allowing them access to their weaponary and medical supplies. The hot springs were the best for bending.

"Katara," she heard a hoarse voice call her. She ignonred it and froze the water mid-way into a dagger. Katara was in no mood to deal with the fire bender. Zuko sighed and folded his arms but didn't go any closer. He knew how she got when she angry. One time she froze him from his hips down because he forgot their anniversary. Zuko shivered at the memory.

"Katara, you're gonna have to talk to me soon." She remained silent and broke the dagger into hundreds of tiny pieces. What he did was unreasonable. Their relationship was a secret it had to be. The elders expected him to marry Mai and everyone expect her to marry Aang. He couldn't just kiss her in public. He couldn't just confess his love and make her feel like this. It was unreasonable.

"We have duties, Zuko." She scolded but continued to manipulate the water. Zuko stepped closer. He couldn't stand when she was angry with him.

"Katara, you always told me to follow my heart-"

"Our hearts don't matter!" She screamed dropping the water. Frozen icles fell to the ground. Splashing into the hot springs. Her tiny form was trembling with anger. Anger because he didn't understand. Anger because she loved him. Anger because the feelings wouldn't go away. Zuko stripped off his garments and entered the water. Arms encircling around her. She melted into the embrace. Skin to skin with each other, she felt his warm breathe on her skin. He was always so warm.

"We can stay here for now. Be together for now." Zuko would take her as long as she would allow it. Holding her closer he kissed her forehead. Katara smiled as something poked her butt.

"This is the last time. After this we're going to go back home, marry who we're suppose to marry. Not who we want and never be like this again." Zuko said nothing. She always said that.

*****:::*****

"Can I have a box of cinnamon rolls?" Asked a very irritated Uchiha. The man had been waiting in line for an hour and as a result was running a bit late. He hated being late. If it were someone else like dobe or Sakura he won't care but this was Hinata. He hated making her wait.

"No more cinnamon rolls." Sasuke gave the man a very blank look. He stood there still for a few moments the leaned over the counter.

"How in Kami's name are you out of cinnamon rolls?! This is a pastry shop!" He growled grabbing the collar of the man's shirt. The shaky old man just whimpered slightly and told him to go to the one near Kamikaze hill. Sasuke cursed and walked away. His onyx eyes glanced up at the sky. It was crystal clear. Hopefully it won't rain on his way there.

*****:::*****

Hinata always loved gardening. It was something her mother and her shared an interset in. So she thought on her day off, why not garden? So she changed into her gardening clothes. A skin tight white tanktop and a pair of shorts. Shoveling some dirt with her tiny shovel she placed inside the hole a small lilac with weak small petals. Hinata hoped she could nurse it back to health.

"Stay well, friend." She murmured pouring water gently on the bed of dirt. She breathed out a breathe of relief, that was her last plant. Her lavender eyes scanned around the garden. It was beautiful. It filled her with pride to now that she was responsible for taking care of the garden. Rising to her feet she wiped her hands on her pants and picked up her tools into her basket. Not yet ready to go inside the house(or mansion) yet she took refugee under the benab. The cool air ran over her sweaty skin. Hinata raised her tanktop up slightly, tying it under her breasts so her stomach could get some fresh air and possibly cool her down. Hinata ran her tongue over her lower lips and reached inside her basket for her water bottle. The liquid was a sweet relief for her thirst.

"Hina-chan?" She choked on the water making some drip down her mouth. Squinting her eyes she smiled at the sight that met her. Sasuke wore a short khakis that stopped above his knees and a sleeveless navy shirt. But she noticed what was in his hands first.

"Cinnamon Rolls!" She screamed tackling the experience shinobi to the ground. It was an amusing sight. Seeing a younger and smaller girl bring one of the most powerful bender shinobi to the ground. She straddled him as she held the box of pastries to her bosom. Rocking back and forth in joy, inadvertently causing friction. Sasuke sadly, was _very much aware_. The nin held her hips and sat up. Her eyes were wide and full of childish glee. He sometimes forgot how young she was. Leaning forward he kissed her lips softly. He kissed her again but this time licking her lips. Hinata opened her mouth and allowed his tongue entrance. His warm tongue explored her mouth battling her's which weakly fought for dominace. Hinata pulled back and created some space between the two of them.

"You're gonna crush my cinnamon buns!" She snapped before getting up and walking back to the benab. Leaving a stunned Uchiha. He just got dumped for some sweets. Then the rain fell. He believed the gods had a cruel sense of humor.

*****:::*****

Sokka stuffed his hands in the pockets of his new clothes and walked down the unfamiliar street. He was turning twenty in a month. No longer a teenager but an adult soon. But he was an adult long before that. War could do that. Suki walked beside him. In a pretty dress that was a strange style they never saw before. It had no sleeves and was like a huge clothe wrapped around her petite frame. The _dress_ was very short. An inch or so above her knees. So he held her hand tightly.

"Sokka, I love it here! Do you know they let women train to become shenibo?!"

"Its shinobi, actually." A male voice corrected behind them. Sokka turned around to see a tall blonde, bulit like him but a little more buff.

"Oh, thanks!" Suki smiled at him.

"I'm Naruto by the way, you must be new to Konoha." Naruto held out a hand to him. Sokka smiled at him. Lacking sincerity. Sokka had learned not to trust people.

"Yeah, we are."

"I'd be glad to show you around." Before Sokka could say no Suki had already told him yes. Sokka groaned. This was going to be a long day.

*****:::*****

Ages;

Hinata: 16

Sasuke and Itachi: 20

The rest of the rookie nine: 18

Sai: 20

Katara, Zuko, Suki: 19

Sokka: twenty in a month


End file.
